


Мне просто надо было тебя вернуть

by MouseGemini



Series: Трилогия мисс Бекки [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini





	Мне просто надо было тебя вернуть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I just had to get you back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85928) by nightwalker. 



Он не находит Тони.

Кэрол делает это.

Кэрол лучше знает Землю, лучше знает _Тони_ (как ни больно Питеру это признавать). Когда они приземляются, она отправляется на поиски, а остальным остается только ждать.

Небо словно в огне. Улицы пустынны. Никакого мусора, никаких развалин — что бы ни случилось, все разрушения явно не здесь. Но запах озона настолько сильный, что жжет Питеру горло. 

Гамора и Анжела хотят тоже пойти искать. Рокет ничего не говорит, но на второй день он становится нервным, его хвост щетинится и подрагивает. Он поглаживает оружие тем движением, которого Питер привык слегка опасаться.

Кэрол возвращается на третий день. Ее костюм порван, на лице синяки. В глазах затаилось что-то мрачное, а губы плотно сжаты, демонстрируя холодную убежденность.

Тони с ней.

— Стражи, познакомьтесь с Воителем и Спасительницей, — она тыкает большим пальцем в направлении двух закованных в металл фигур, приземляющихся чуть позади. У их костюмов и брони Железного Человека явно один создатель. — Они друзья. Никто в них не стреляет.

Тони бледен и болезненно худ. Нос сломан, губа разбита. Рука тоже сломана, и под тонкой рубашкой — это тюремная роба, Питер достаточно носил похожих, чтобы распознавать — его грудь и плечо определенно перебинтованы.

— Ты _засранец_ , — говорит Питер; горло настолько перехватило, что получается только шепот. Но Тони все равно расслышал.

— Предполагалось, что вы в это впутаны не будете, — Тони упирается кулаком в бедро, но слегка дрожит и выглядит так, словно Питер мог бы свалить его с ног выдохом. — Черт возьми, Питер, я же сказал тебе…

Ему не удается закончить. Питер обхватывает его за талию и прижимает, держит у своей груди; долгое время он ничего не говорит и не делает, просто размеренно дышит. Привыкает к мысли, что Тони жив. В безопасности. В его объятиях.

— Я думал, ты погиб, — произносит, наконец, Питер. Он кладет щеку на макушку Тони. — Я думал, что ты _погиб_ , и ты не позвал меня на помощь.

— Он никого не позвал, — говорит Воитель, и даже измененный динамиками голос звучит раздраженно.

— Я хотел, чтобы вас это не коснулось, — Тони накрывает ладонями руки Питера. — Я хотел, чтобы у тебя был шанс найти ту звезду.

— Идиот, — Питер немного поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать Тони в ухо. — Я уже ее нашел, болван ты этакий. Знаешь, я пытался тебе это сказать. Но не мог подобрать слова.

Он чувствует, как сердце Тони начинает биться чаще, как он начинает дрожать.

— Я уже нашел тебя. Мне просто надо было тебя вернуть.


End file.
